Locked Up
by MOVEDMira-chan1717
Summary: When Charlie says 'Doll', how will Gabe and Jo find it? And when they do, what'll happen that will change their lives forever?
1. Charlie Says 'Doll'

**oOo**

_Chapter One – Charlie Says 'Doll'_

**~*Jo's POV*~**

**oOo**

I looked around before coming over to the Duncan's house. I sighed and knocked heavily on the door. I don't really want to be doing this, but Ms. Hayley, our teacher, is making us be partners. Oh well, I kind of like the stupid butt.

And I couldn't believe Teddy, Gabe's older sister, actually figured out that I did have a crush on him.

Gabe opened the door. "Charlie's here… Since my parents and sister went to PJ's concert that he finally went got. So, we also have to take care of her."

I thought of us being older, raising our own kid. I smiled mentally while I put on my best act. "Ugh, fine… But, you must keep in mind that I take care of her better than you do!"

He scowled at me and I scowled back. He let me in and I stared at Charlie. The baby was playing with her toys that she had spread across the room.

"Hey, Charlie!" I cooed, sitting down on my knees. I smiled and glanced over my shoulder to Gabe, who was sitting on the couch. "Okay, fine. Come on, let's just work." I said, sitting down on the couch next to him. I looked at the Word document on his laptop and sighed.

Ms. Hayley had assigned us to videotape a "remarkable story" that we have over the weekend with the partner we were assigned with. I had Gabe as a partner, which I had scowled at the teacher.

But I only scowled because I was smiling inside.

I looked at Gabe who then leaned over. I watched him say, "This is a story that may take forever. I watched Jo sat on the couch with me, after she played with Charlie, my baby sister." I sighed when he froze.

I pushed him away and looked into the webcam. "Yeah, he's pretty boring, isn't he?" Gabe's shoulder touched mine, and I looked away from the camera. I sighed and looked at the brunette when he sighed too.

"I am not boring… I am refusing to do this with her."

"Oh, thanks, stupid. Way to tell that to EVERYONE who's going to be watching this!" I said, a bit hurt at what he said… I'm not sure if he means it, but he sounds like he means it.

Charlie came up to me and sat down next to me. I don't even know how she got up on the couch… did she climb?

"Hi, Charlie!" I said, and Gabe rolled his eyes. "Oh, Gabe, don't be mean! She's your sister!"

"Doll…" Charlie said, and pointed to the closet. I raised my eyebrow.

"What doll?"

"Charlie has a doll that she absolutely loves… She won't leave it alone. I guess it's lost or something." Gabe said and looked at me. I smiled and Charlie repeated her word again. "Come on," Gabe said and grabbed my wrist, closing the laptop.

"What about the assignment?"

"We can use my video camera."

"Okay, fine… Let's go." I said, and Gabe grabbed his camcorder and hit the red button.

We started to search around.

**oOo**

_Chapter One is done! (A special shoutout to Taylar Hender Fan who helped me decide on a name for this growing story!)_


	2. Found, But Not Returned

(Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie!)

**oOo**

_Filler for Chapter One: Found, But Not Returned._

**~*Jo's POV*~**

**oOo**

"I'm getting tired, Gabe!" I said to the brunette. He looked at me with a scowl and I knew I should've kept quiet.

"Well, I don't like it either!" Gabe retorted back, and I stood up straight. He was aiming the camera at me. I stepped forward and he closed the camera, lowering it down.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I didn't want to look for her doll anymore! "What does it look like again?" I asked.

"It's got yellow strings for hair, it's a rag doll, and it's got green buttons as eyes… It's wearing a red dress…"

"So basically, it looks like Charlie."

"Yep." He said. I rolled my head over to a closet, one I didn't look in. I saw yellow strings and a part of a red dress sticking out from a bunch of coats. I ran over to there, and pulled, but it wouldn't come out.

"Gabe, come help!" He came to my aid, but even he couldn't get it out. We both tugged on it, and we finally got it out, but we slammed against something hard.

The door had closed. "Gabe, please tell me that door is very easy to open up!" I said, my voice nearly cracking, since I was trying to keep from screaming. He saw my face on the video camera that he had now opened, and had the 'night-vision' thing on.

"Nope… That's why we keep it open…" He hopelessly said.

"What caused it to close?"

"The only thing on the outside… _Charlie_."

**oOo**

_That was just a filler for the last chapter, by the way! Uh-oh… Charlie caused it to close! XD_


	3. Spiders

Disclaimer: I don't own Good Luck Charlie!

**oOo**

_Chapter Two: Spiders_

**~*Jo's POV*~**

**oOo**

"Gabe…!" I whined. He flashed the camera over to me and I sighed. "Get us out of here!" He looked at me and sat next to me, putting the camera between us.

"It seems that Joanna Keener, right now, is whining her butt off." Gabe said into the camera, and I shoved him.

"Move over!"

"We're in a closet; I CAN'T move over!"

I grunted and rolled my eyes, crossing my hands over my chest. "When are we getting out of here?"

"It needs to be opened from the outside, and Charlie can't reach the handle, so…" His voice trailed off and I sighed. He looked into the camera. I sighed and stuck my tongue out.

"Gabe's little sister, Charlie, has locked us in a closet, because they have an old closet that has… has a SPIDER IN IT—GABE KILL IT!" I screeched, holding onto the boy who squished the creepy-crawler with a spare shoe. "Is it dead?"

"Yeah… I think… Who knew you could be afraid of spiders?"

"Can you cut that one part out?"

"We can't cut any part out." Gabe responded flatly. I sighed and stuck my tongue out again. He looked at me and laughed.

"What?" I asked, not getting why Stupid was laughing at me.

"You have a spider on your head."

"AHH! Where! Get it off, Gabe!" I started screaming over and over again, and he was laughing harder. "I don't have a spider on my head, do I?" I asked, and he kept laughing. I punched him in the arm. "Gabe! That's not funny at all!" I said, and he flashed the camera towards me. I was shaking and Gabe flashed me a concerned look.

"Are you… Scared?"

"Yeah…" I realized I had let my guard down, and muttered, "What's it to you?"

"Sorry." _Gabe Duncan was apologizing to me?_ "I didn't know."

"No, you knew when I first screamed 'spider'! Whatever, I'm out of here." And without thinking, I stood up and rammed against the door. I froze for a second before sitting down to a smirking Gabe. "I'm out of here when I can GET out of here."

Gabe stood up and clicked on a light, and I switched the camera from night-vision to the normal mode. I held the camera and turned it towards me, where I said, "And Gabe is being a jerk since he scared me half to death, because I have arachnophobia, which Gabe can't even spell out if he was asked to!"

I turned it towards Gabe, who was scowling. He grabbed the camera and flashed it towards a black spot on the floor, right next to a shoe. "That's the spider that I killed. It's gross, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is!" I answered for Gabe. He looked at me and I looked at him; I smiled.

He raised his eyebrow, and I frowned, but once I did, he came and sat by me. "Are you still shaking?"

"Yes," I said, holding up my hand and watched it shake back and forth in little, quick movements. He hummed in the back of his throat before he hugged me, which I didn't expect.

But I didn't push away.


End file.
